1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of two frames, and more particularly to an assembly structure of two frames for a display device and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, traditional cathode ray tube display devices have been gradually replaced by thin display devices. Generally, the thin display devices include liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, electrophoretic display devices and organic light-emitting diode display devices etc., among which the liquid crystal display devices are used most widely.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module for providing a display light source and a housing for receiving the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module. The housing includes a back bezel for covering a bottom of the backlight module and a front frame combined with the back bezel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional back bezel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional back bezel 100 is made of a metallic sheet or formed by stamping a plurality of metallic sheets after the metallic sheets being combined. However, if the back bezel 100 is fabricated by above mentioned manners, a lot of metal is needed due to the bottom of the back bezel covering the bottom of the backlight module wholly. Therefore, the cost of the back bezel 100 is high. In addition, if the back bezel 100 is composed of the plurality of metallic sheets, the plurality of metallic sheets would be combined firstly, and that would consume additional time and cost.